


Hit or miss

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [50]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Come Shot, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Flashing, Magic, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Some of the things Leo and Ren try in bed are a hit or miss. Tonight seems to be amajorhit.Sexcapeds of our favorite resident assholes._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Hit or miss

It’s always a firm no from Leo. An unyielding answer that never changes, sometimes with a _don’t ask me again_ tacked on for good measure. No matter how much Ren begs, pleads, bargains, or offers a large amount of sexual favors for, Leo always tells her no. He won’t do it. Not now, not ever in fact. No amount of bribing or whatever else she tries is going to work.

Ren does eventually come to accept it, after a while. Sort of. She still asks on occasion, never in seriousness, and Leo always turns her down.

 

 

 

The morning is sweet and soft. Gentle rays of early dawn shine through the still-drawn curtains, casting the faintest light into their chambers. Quiet mornings are something they rarely share together these days. Renee is such a heavy sleeper, and Leo’s always out and about by the time she wakes. But not this morning. This morning is one of those rare ones where both of them are aware.

Renee’s knees press into the sides of his ribs as she keeps her rightful seat on him, letting out breathy sounds as she holds onto his shoulders. Leo rocks into her with slow, lazy thrusts, not trying to finish. Just slotted together and enjoying the closeness. The intimacy. The two of them rarely get to share such a quiet moment of tender lovemaking. An orgasm can wait. Renee always keeps her eyes closed in moments like this, so Leo doesn’t feel any guilt at keeping his eyes similarly shut as he feels along her thighs. His hands slide back and squeezes the ample flesh on her ass as he presses into her a little more firmly.

“Love getting to fuck you like this,” he murmurs, breath hitching as she involuntarily clenches down around him.

“Should let _me_ fuck _you_ ,” she teases, rolling her hips in synchronization with his slow, smooth motions.

Leo’s eyes crack open, and he brings both of his hands up to her waist, just below her breasts. He slides them down her sides, admiring the shape of her pale body under his palms. She look beautiful in this light, with small rays of light catching her figure in all the right ways. Looks like a fine painting. Looks like a _goddess_. A goddess with drool stains on her cheek and brown curls sticking up as high as gravity will allow, but a goddess nonetheless.

“No. I don’t think I will.”

He lets his eyes drift back shut, though he does catch her smile before he closes them all the way.

Their day continues on in a similar fashion, in regards to the lovemaking. Perhaps not in the same quiet, slow-burning passion, but there’s plenty of sex to be had. Leo can’t get any work done, frankly.

He retreats to his office after their morning meal to hopefully get some paperwork done. When he’s close to halfway finished, Renee enters. Without a word, she shoves everything out of the way and puts his quill back in the inkwell, all while ignoring his questions. He stops questioning when she finagles herself between his knees under the desk and goes for his belt.

Leo’s more than content to let her suck him off, until he’s not anymore. He’s careful not to damage any documents with ink still drying as he shuffles everything off to the very edge of his desk. Renee looks curious when he pulls himself out of her mouth, but he catches the spark of thrill in her eyes as he hauls her out from underneath and onto the desk. With all the extra slick from her mouth, he slides into her with ease. It’s quick, sloppy, and his handkerchief is sacrificed to the cause after he finishes as an apology for the mess he’s made inside of her.

Midday follows similarly. He’s in the conference room, biding his time until his associates arrive and they can have a proper meeting. There’s business to attend to, always. Renee appears in the doorway as he hears the first carriage coming up the way. She turns her back to him, looking nervously through the doorway. Watching for something? He has half a mind to ask her what she’s doing, but she leans down before he really gets a chance.

When she comes back upright, half of her dress follows. More of that pale skin is on display, the heavy curves of her ass exposed for his viewing pleasures. And, well, it’s not an unappealing sight. Not in the slightest. Especially with the slight wiggle she’s giving, or how she pins her dress with her wrist and spreads herself open a little bit for him.

He’s across the room in three strides, yanking her dress down to fall back around her ankles. A housemaid appears around the corner just as the fabric settles, and Leo gives her curt instructions to let his associates know he’s going to be a little bit late for the meeting today. Something has arisen and needs his immediate attention. The housemaid gives a wry, knowing smile, and heads to the entry hall to greet his first associate.

The closest room, other than the conference room, is a small, dusty storage room at the foot of the staircase. Renee doesn’t seem to mind, more than content to let him bend her over a short, ancient oak dresser and take her from behind. It takes him longer to finish this time than it did the first two times this morning. He’s a little drained from doing it so often today, but she doesn’t seem to mind the small eternity it takes for him to finally make those soft sounds she recognizes. The tight, strangled breath, the hitch in sound, and the short, jerky thrusts before he slams in as deep as he can go with a low exhale of relief.

After fucking twice previously in the day, there’s not much coming out of him. But still, what little bit there is leaks out from between her lips, some dripping on the floor, some draining down her thigh. He lets out a soft sound of amusement and smooths a hand up her outer thigh as she keeps her dress pulled up and out of the way.

“I never got a fresh handkerchief,” he says as an apology.

In theory, he can absolutely go grab her one. Or a towel, or whatever she would like to clean herself up with. But that would mean walking past the open conference room, and walking past once more, and finally coming back. He’d rather not tell his associates he’s delayed their first meeting in half a year for the third round of sex that day. Knowing Renee, he’s betting she’ll either let it dry and hurry back to the room to wash it off, or use her dress to wipe it up and go change.

“Then I guess you better get to cleaning it up like I do for you,” she says, still a little breathless but definitely amused. If he hadn’t just spent himself for the third time today, his cock would be twitching to life at her words.

On rare occasions, if she’s finished too many times before him and can’t take anymore, they’ll take a brief break from penetration. In those brief breaks they take while she lets the sensitivity recede, she’ll kneel between his legs and take her time licking every inch of his cock clean. It’s a rare treat, and Leo’s finished on her face by accident more than once. She hates how she tastes, but she’ll suck off every bit of herself from his dick and from his position, she never seems to be having a bad time. It’s a wonderful luxury she rarely indulges, and come to think of it, he’s only returned the favor in a similar fashion once, maybe twice.

And she’s joking. He can tell by her tone, by the smile on her face. While it’s not something he’s into, not something he enjoys in the slightest, he sinks to his knees between her spread legs and laps up every bit of it that he can. Renee lets out a few involuntarily giggles as he traces his tongue up the line of his cum that’s drained down her thigh, wiggling around and doing her best not to jerk away from the ticklish feeling.

The giggles abruptly stop when his tongue tactfully avoids hair and dips between her labia to deal with the issue more directly. The sounds that come out of her are soft and wanting, and fuck, his cock is sure trying to wake back up again. Even once he’s sure there’s nothing more dripping from her, he takes his time. Meeting be damned. It’s an awkward angle, what with his head tilted back so oddly, but he makes slow work of making her finish.

He can feel her thigh flexing, shaking, trying to stay open as it builds. Renee’s cries are soft as the heat grows, becomes heavy in her lower belly, until the dam breaks and she trembles against his tongue as an orgasm finally washes over her. He wants to give her more. _She_ wants more. A little bit more of his semen leaks out onto his chin and he’s quick to swipe up what’s coming from her hole.

“I have business to do,” he tells her, stuffing his limp dick back into his pants while she smooths her dress down. She swallows, shifts a little. Clenches her thighs together and rolls her hips in just the slightest. He’s known her for so long that he knows the motion. It’s a subtle way of asking to make her finish again.

“But if you’d like more,” he offers, wiping the last traces of semen from his chin with his thumb, letting his tongue dart out to deal with that last bit, “then I’ll give you more later this evening.”

 

 

 

 

 

Leo doesn’t seem to be keeping good on his promise. To be more than fair, Ren _has_ taken his cock three times already today. That’s usually his limit. Anything after that, he complains that his dick hurts, his balls ache, there’s nothing left to empty into her. While she she wouldn’t say no to him if he wanted to give her his cock again, that’s not quite what she’s after. Ren just wants to finish again. A few times. A lot. Alright, she wants to finish against his tongue for as long as she can stand it. If he fucks her again somewhere in there, so be it.

Sometime after dinner, she tries to seduce him a forth time. And he denies her. Tells her that while he’d like to take her again, his absence would be noted for the second time that day. Business, he claims. She scoffs.

“Would it really take too much time for you to bring me off with your mouth again?” she asks, shifting her weight. She’s already wet. It won’t take her that long.

“Unfortunately it would,” he tells her, resting a hand on her hip. “I can’t give you anything now, but be patient.”

So she tries to be patient. She waits it out, watches the sun dip down below the horizon as his associates slowly filter out for the night. There isn’t much to keep her entertained, seeing as she’d rather have her husband fuck her silly instead of finishing a cross stitch, but she makes due for a while. Eventually, her patience wears out and she peeks into the conference room. She spots a few of his associates that she recognizes as ones who take up guest rooms when they visit. Leo’s not there, though.

“Excuse me,” she starts, leaning into the open doorway. “Would any of you happen to know where Leonce has gone?”

“Said he was going up to bed with you ‘bout… eh, close to an hour ago?” one of them offers.

Odd.

Their bedchambers is where she finds him, sure enough. He’s lying down, sprawled across her side of the overly large bed and completely bare. His cock is half hard, and she wonders if maybe he’s been teasing himself in her absence.

“I’ve come to the conclusion,” he starts, drawling his words out slow, “that you may have me this once, and _only_ this once.”

Pushing the door shut, she merely raises a brow and waits in silence.

When she fails to respond, he cracks his eyes open and glances to her. He gestures towards the bottle of oil that she hadn’t noticed on her nightstand with two fingers. Without waiting for her to respond, he takes the same hand and moves downward. She thinks he’s going to grab his dick. Perhaps oil himself up and turn it into some joke about putting it on her ass. But his hand keeps going, all the way down between his thighs, and his two fingers disappear too easily into his body.

...Oh. _Oh_.

“Just this once.”

Ren swallows hard, and wastes no time going to the chest of drawers that the two of them share. Hidden deep down in the back corner, she retrieves a small mess of leather straps. From the other corner, she grabs something he can’t see.

She sets both on the bed while she quickly disrobes, and- oh?

“A glass cock?”

She gives a nod, picking it up once she’s naked and placing it in their hand washing basin. “I use it on myself on occasion when you’re away and I need something in me. And trust me, you’re going to want that thing warm,” she adds, gesturing to the basin.

Leo lets out a soft hum, watching her untangle the leather. It’s not until she’s pulling it on that he recognizes what it is.

“And the harness?” he asks, lazily moving his fingers inside of himself.

“I don’t think you understand just how long I’ve been waiting for his day.”

While the glass warms in the water, she spends a long while kissing him, touching his body. Though she desperately wants to, she refrains from pushing her own fingers into him. It can wait a while longer. And Leo seems content enough with the attention regardless of the fact of how many times they’ve been in similar situations today.

Once deemed warm enough, she attaches it to the harness. It’s short, thankfully enough, suited for her preference to less endowed men. Leo’s got at least two-and-a-half, maybe three inches on the thing, easy, and he’s deeply grateful that the fake cock is so small. Anything larger would be unpleasant.

She slicks it with the oil but doesn’t immediately dive in. She wants to be a gentleman about it. Ren takes the time to properly kiss him, finally allows herself to push his hand away and press her own fingers into his body. Leo’s receptive to it, making soft sounds into her mouth, pushing down onto her digits. She’s immensely glad she had the harness enchanted after it was made so that it wouldn’t chafe skin, because she’s already halfway rubbed one out already.

The anticipation gets to her. She should kiss him more, maybe suck his nipples and bat his other hand away, play with his dick while she fingers him. But she wants to fuck him already. Leo lets out a small sound when her fingers pop out of him, glances down to the oil slicked glass.

“Can I?” Ren asks softly, resting the tip against his hole but going no further.

“As you please.”

For all his enjoyment of the fingers, he looks uncomfortable as she works in the first inch. It’s so deeply satisfying watching her little glass cock disappear into his body, but she slows to a stop. He’s tensed up now, mouth pulled into a firm line.

“Do you wanna get on top of me?” she offers, pulling out of him slowly. “You can control how much goes in you like that.”

“That would likely be the better option.”

They maneuver around and switch their positions, Ren on her back, Leo straddling her thighs. He takes a moment to tie his hair back, gathering his long black mane into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck to keep it out of the way. Ren slides her hands up his thighs as he does. It’s an appreciable view. Muscles flexing as he moves, thighs taut under her palms. He’s still hard too, and gives a low sound of appreciation when she gives him a few light strokes.

“You’re in control here,” she tells him as he positions himself above her, settling against her cock but not letting it penetrate him yet. “I won’t move until you’re ready.”

“I’m aware,” he murmurs, letting himself sink down some.

The first inch is much more manageable for him in this position, it seems, because his face doesn’t contort into unpleasantness this time. His brows furrow and his mouth goes tight once more, but he doesn’t pull away.

Watching him move is mesmerizing. Leo leans over her to grip the intricately carved headboard, using it for leverage as he rises, sinks back down, slowly takes a little more into his body. His thighs are hard under her touch, flexing as he tries to become accustom to the intrusion. Ren understands. Fingers feel a lot more different than a dick, and the one he’s taking doesn’t have the softness and malleability of a real one.

It’s a small eternity before he’s finally fully seated on her. Ren’s so wet that it’s leaking down the leather, and she’s got a vice grip on his hips. To Leo’s credit, all of the discomfort seems to have melted away. His face still hasn’t quite smoothed out, but his dick is heavy and dark, leaking from the tip with each twitch. Concentration rather than displeasure.

“You look good,” she tells him, watching his face.

His eyes crack open briefly, and even in the low candlelight she can see just how large his pupils are. Leo says nothing to her, but he does let go of the headboard and cups the right side of her face with the free hand. He leans in to kiss her and Ren meets him in the middle. Despite his cool expression, the kiss is hot and unexpectedly forceful, tongue darting into her mouth as she lets out a squeak of surprise.

He rocks his hips, slowly at first, adjusting to the movement. The whole sight is more attractive than Ren can find the words for. Leo’s face contorted into deep concentration, stray hairs already loose from his ponytail. The glass cock gone, disappeared fully in his body. Not to mention the rocking from him has the leather rubbing up against her just right. She lets out a sharp breath, digs her nails into his hips, and shudders out her own release.

Leo stills, and Ren lays limp under him for a moment while the sensitivity recedes. Once it’s mostly gone, she lets go of his hip and reaches down at an awkward angle, tugging that particular strap out of the way. Even once she’s finished, however, Leo remains inactive. Though his eyes are closed, she raises a brow.

“Move,” he curtly instructs.

Oh. Alright then, she can do that.

Each breath from him is slow and measured as she starts to move. She keeps her motions slow, her thrusts weak and short. Leo seems like he’s doing alright. Though his mouth is still tight, he moves with her. He doesn’t seem too discomforted, but he’s still adjusting to all of this more than likely. He not… Leo’s not the kind of man to be penetrated. He’ll fuck anything, he has no preference other than human, but no one gets to fuck him. Except her, she thinks with a spark of thrill racing through her.

There’s no complaint from him as she pulls back a little further, lets her thrusts grow a little longer, less testing. Ren takes a hand from his hip and moves it to his cock instead, stroking at it while she tries to find a rhythm to work with. He makes an agreeable sound, working in sync with her hips.

The flow that they find together is good. Nothing overly rough, but she’s not not gentle like she’s fucking a virgin bride. She gives his dick plenty of attention, firmly stroking him with every thrust. Leo looks good. Really good. Ren wonders briefly if this is what he feels like when she’s riding him, taking in her every move as more and more of him disappears into her hot, wet hole. She shivers involuntarily, her hips canting at the end of it. Leo makes a small sound of satisfaction as it pushes her cock into him a little deeper.

“More,” he breathes out, so soft she almost doesn’t hear him.

Ren gives him more. She pick up the pace a bit, quickens her hand to jerk him a little faster. Leo makes very agreeable sounds, moaning softly, arching into her touch. Fuck, this is better than any wet dream she’s had about the situation.

She shifts a little bit, re-angling the cock inside him and- there. She can tell the moment she finds the sweet spot. Leo lets out a low, guttural groan, his dick twitching particularly hard in her hand. Precum leaks more heavily from the tip. Each small thrust draws a sound from deep in his chest, his mouth parted obscenely as he pushes down against her. He’s not going to last long, she thinks. _Fuck_ he looks good like this.

His thighs shake from the exertion, his breathing coming in short huffs as he grips the headboard so hard that the wood groans. Fuck, that’s attractive. It’s hard for Ren to keep both her hand and hips in a rhythm, but she does her best. She’s not thrusting anymore, just rocking with him as his expression tightens.

Leo’s cock twitches hard in her hand as she strokes him. The headboard makes such an ugly sound that she’s afraid he might break it, but the low sounds forcing their way out of his lungs keep her from saying anything. She tries to pull back a little to start thrusting into him again, but his knees go tight against her ribs and he lets out a single choked ‘ _ah!_ ’ as her cock once more bottoms out in him. Under her palms, he’s shaking. She has half a mind to rub his cock faster but his hips jerk once, twice, and he practically goes limp over her, the only thing keeping him upright being the iron grip he has on the headboard. A moment later, he spills.

It’s a mess. Most of it end up across her belly and chest, but the first few spurts are so powerful that some ends up splashing onto her cheek and mouth. Absentmindedly, she swipes the semen off of her lips with her tongue as she watches him come down.

His lips are parted, and slow, heavy breaths escape him. He blindly swats her hand away from his dick, shivering as the movement pushes the glass cock up against his prostate. Fumbling, he pats around on the bed for a towel that she hadn’t noticed before.

Leo slides off of her cock slowly, letting out the smallest whimper as it pops out. He flops down onto the towel and gently wipes the oil from between his cheeks, thankfully leaving her enough extra fabric to wipe up with as well. She’s quick to get the harness off, placing it on the floor until she can decide what to do with it. They lay in the silence afterward.

“I hope you enjoyed,” he says as she snuggles up to him, pressing her face to his shoulder, “because that’s the only time you’re ever getting to do it.”

Ren doesn’t answer right away. She peppers his shoulder and upper arm with kisses, running a soothing hand up and down his hip. Leo lets out a content sigh.

“But you seemed to enjoy it.”

He hums. “Just because something feels nice doesn’t mean I’m into it.”

Ren pouts a little bit, though it’s mostly teasing. “You seemed pretty into it to me. You came a ton even after already coming three times today.”

“Tell you what,” he says with a sigh, stroking a hand up her leg. He knows she’s never going to let it go unless he pretends to try to placate her. “For every five times you let me fuck your ass, I’ll let you have mine once.”

Ren scoffs. “That’s an unfair trade!”

He turns his head, brown eyes peering into her own green ones. “That’s so you don’t abuse me. I know you, Renee. You’ll let me have you in the ass every night for a week if that means you get to do this again. Hell, you’ll take the initiative and jump on me yourself.”

She purses her lips, but doesn’t disagree.

“For now, let’s just get some rest. You’ve jumped my bones entirely too many times today and I’m exhausted.”

After a moment, Ren nods. The towel gets pushed to the floor, and she pulls the blanket up over the two of them. They move into their usual position. Her facing the right, him snuggled up right behind her with a leg between both of hers.

As they both begin to drift off, Ren smiles a little to herself. If he thought she was exhausting today, he’s going to be dead to the world with what she’s got planned for him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 50th Timelines entry!!!!!!!! Hitting a milestone with a literal bang!
> 
> I'm always super appreciative of comments and kudos, it's great to hear from you folks!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content. I'm not active much on there, but I'll get back to you if you message me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
